Heaven In My Hands
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: "I don't know if heaven is for real, but when I do know, I can't promise I could tell you. However, you will find out when you finally arrive there with us." Benny reflects on what heaven really is, and how he is living in heaven as they speak. Rated K for a lot of cheesiness and fluffiness. ENJOY!


**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a brand new one shot!  
**

 **So I was watching Heaven Is For Real on Friday night [very cute movie by the way], and I kinda got this idea for a Benny-centric one shot about Benny's childhood and how he goes on to live his life with the questions he has.**

 **I don't have much to say about this, so enjoy this short dabble of mine and smile because you deserve that. So yeah! Drop a review, and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Heaven In My Hands

A One Shot By:

TiredOfBeingNice (duh!)

* * *

 _A six year old Benny stood by the edge of his mother's hospital bed, hearing the monitor beep for seconds before going dead, the lines that were once slowly pumping up and down, now stopped and trailed off into a never ending line.  
_

 _The line that meant his mother, Ella Weir, was dead._

 _Benny cried, not being able to hold back tears like his mother had told him, as Jonathan Weir looked at the young boy's grief, watching how sad he was. He was only six, and he shouldn't be going through this type of grief and remorse. He walked shaky steps toward his deceased wife, tears rolling down his cheek as he watched his son cry in his stomach._

 _"D-Daddy." Benny sniffled. "W-Why is m-mommy not waking up?!" He wailed, his mind trying not to register what had just happened. Benny's dad took a breath as he rubbed his son's head affectionately, his own tears running down his shirt._

 _"I'm sorry Benny." He said sadly. "I'm so so sorry. Benny, your mom...your mom is not coming back. She's not waking up." He said, sobbing as Benny cried even harder, wailing as he called for his mother to come back to him._

 _"Mommy..." Benny murmured. "Mommy come back..."_

* * *

 _The funeral was so depressing, and Benny hated how everything and everyone was draped in darkness. Benny fumbled with the tie he had on as he buried his face in his dad's leg. His dad sniffled as he stroked his son's ruffly brown hair._

 _When they sat back down, the priest was saying things about heaven, and how his mom was going there. Benny frowned at his dad, looking earnestly in his eyes._

 _"Daddy." He whispered. The father looked down at his son as he looked at his dad seriously. "Is...is mommy going to heaven?" He asked. His dad choked back tears. "Of course. She is going to heaven. She is going to be so happy." He said, teary eyed. Benny frowned._

 _"How do you know heaven is for real? Is...Is heaven for real?" He asked. Benny's dad looked at him with a saddened smile._

 _"I don't know yet." He responded to his son, looking at him straight in the eye. "But by the time I find out, I won't be able to tell you. However, I'll tell you when you finally arrive with me."_

 _Benny looked at his father in confusion, but he didn't bother asking why as he just continued to watch the funeral take play. He watched his father cry as the funeral went on. Benny tried to register what his dad said, but for some reason, he couldn't seem to understand just what his father meant._

 _His dad must have saw the confusion on poor little Benny's face as he held him close, hugging him softly._

 _"It's okay son." He reassured, tears falling from his cheeks. "You'll understand someday."_

* * *

 _Benny watched as the police took his dad's body away, Benny not able to stop crying._

 _He was now in sixth grade, now 11 years old. It had been five years since the death of his mother, and by a cruel coincidence, his dad's car had been hit by a truck the same day he had lost his mother. Now his dad was dead, and Benny couldn't handle it._

 _"Dad! Give me back my dad!" Benny shrieked, yelling at he sullen police and paramedics. Evelyn, his grandmother, held him back as she spun him around to face her._

 _"Benjamin Weir, you listen to me. You are going to stay strong, like a soldier. You are going to live with me now." She said through tears. Benny shook his head. "I can't. I can't! I live with my dad!" He screamed. Evelyn hugged him tightly._

 _"Your dad is with your mom now in heaven. They are happy." Benny sniffled. "How can anyone be happy in a place I don't even know exists?! For all I know, heaven isn't real, and they are as sad as I am right now!" Benny yelled, breaking into gut-wrenching sobs. Evelyn winced as she stroked his back._

 _"Oh Benny...heaven is real. It is so so so so real. You just don't know yet." Benny looked at his grandma. "You! Do you know if heaven is for real?" He asked. Evelyn sighed._

 _"I don't know Benny. When I do...well...I can't promise I would be able to tell you by the time I find out. But one day, you'll know. And when you do, you'll be able to see your parents again." She said softly. Benny couldn't decipher what his grandmother just said, but he didn't mind as he cried into her arms once more._

* * *

It was the start of senior year, but a very sad day for a 17 year old Benny.

As he walked through the halls to meet up with his best friend Ethan and the three vamps, his mind reeled with memories about his parents. How Benny was there when his mother died, when he was there seeing his dad's body get taken away from the scene. He clearly remembered seeing the trial with his grandmother, wanting to rip the soul out of the truck driver's body. He deserved so much more than prison for a year. He killed his father.

Yes, it has been a few years since both his parents died. This day marked the death of his mother, and his father five years later. They may have died in different years, but it was terrible how they died on the same day.

Benny met up with his best seer friend, as Ethan saw the face he wore. Only Ethan would have been able to see through that face. He sniffed back tears as he hugged Benny tightly, for some reason, crying. Benny frowned.

"What's wrong E?" He asked, hoping he didn't find out. Ethan sighed.

"I was talking to your grandma today. Your...your parents died today, is it?" He asked. Benny couldn't blink back tears as he cried into Ethan's shoulder. Ethan winced as he looked at his best friend through tears.

"I am always there for you. So is Sarah. And Erica. And Rory. And your grandma. We're your family." He said, looking straight into Benny's eyes. Benny nodded as the two walked into Literacy class, everyone all ready to present their speeches.

Sarah had presented hers about the value of life, which really touched Benny. He knew that Sarah went through so much as a vampire, who might just never have the will to be human again. So she presented hers about how life was such a gift, and that it should be treated fairly and should never be taken advantage of. Oh, how much Benny agreed.

Rory talked about the gift of friendship, how through good times and bad, how friends and family would always be there for you. It brushed against Benny's heart like wings as he smiled at his goofy friend. He was so right. Friends would always be there.

Erica had shared to the class the true meaning of popularity, and how it could affect someone gradually. Benny finally saw the dorky side of the vampire, and his heart fluttered when she mentioned him, smiling as the two realized what was happening.

They were in love.

Ethan was next, and he presented on how love could change the world, and how it unites two or more people in harmony. Love was bounded by the spirits of others, he had said, and he said if he ever found love, he would be the luckiest man in the world.

Benny was finally able to present, walking up in front of his class as he braved a smile.

"Today is the day my parents died." He started, trying not to tear up as he caught the attention of his classmates. "Now they died in two separate years, but the same day nevertheless." He sniffed a bit as he looked courageously at his friends. Ethan gave him the thumbs up, Rory whooped, Sarah smiled and Erica...she smiled too. Benny grinned.

"Two people, my father and my grandmother, they told me that heaven truly was real, and that was where my mom and my dad were going. Now, I was a kid, and I never understood what any of them meant. But they said this: 'I don't know if heaven is for real. But I won't be able to tell you if I find out. However one day, I'll tell you when you finally arrive with me.'"

Benny dealt with the collective silence as he smiled.

"I know that even if I never saw heaven in my whole life, and maybe might never will," He looked at Erica hopefully, smiling as she discreetly popped out her fangs. He grinned.

"It just isn't right to judge whether something is real or not. I never understood what my dad or my grandma had meant when they said they wouldn't be able to tell me if heaven was real. But then I realized it was because they hadn't died yet. And if they do, which they will, they won't be able to tell me because they would already be in that paradise in the sky. I would be certainly crying, and I will grief. But now, I need to realize that they are with God in heaven now. My parents are happy. They are together, and that's all that's important. My friends, heaven is for real." He said with a teary smile. Tears blurred his vision as he softly wiped them away.

"Heaven is for real. We don't know that yet. I am however confident that I am living in heaven every day. Heaven isn't just where you go when you die. Heaven is the feeling of love and happiness. I am living in love and happiness with my best friends." He said, looking at his friends who were grinning widely. Benny smiled.

"Soon, I will have someone to share that love with." He added, looking at a blushing Erica. "But I know that heaven isn't only in the sky, but down here too. I am living the good life, filled with peace and happiness with my friends. I, Benny Weir, am living in heaven. And there's no going back." He looked at the class and smiled.

"My parents died today. I thought they went to heaven when they died. But I was wrong. They were in heaven every second I was with them, and every second of happiness they experienced with me. They didn't know it, and neither did I, but they were living in heaven. Now that I am finally happy, I realize I am living in heaven." He smiled.

"Heaven is for real."

A moment of silence crept in the room before Rory stood to his feet and started to clap. Ethan joined and soon, the whole class was in a burst of standing ovations and cheers. Benny broke down to a mix of happy and sad tears as Erica went to the front and kissed him deeply, Benny's heart warming up as he smiled at her.

He was in heaven.

* * *

 _ **Twenty years later...**_

A thirty seven year old Benny wandered through his backyard, smiling as two kids ran up to him at the door. A now human Erica greeted her husband as well, smiling as he hugged his two kids and kissed Erica. They had found the reversal cure years ago, and now all the vampires were regained humanity. Benny retired from magic, using it every now and then, and Whitechapel was finally supernatural free [minus the occasional supernatural problem]

"Hello family." He said with a grin, smiling as he took off his hat. The young boy smiled as the small girl pranced around Benny, kneeling to go on the same level as his daughter.

"Daddy! Mommy said you could help me with my religion homework. Jonathan said he couldn't do it, so I thought you could." Benny smiled at his daughter. "Sure thing Ella. Why don't we go to the living room?" He asked. Ella grinned as Jonathan followed, Erica's face written with a smile.

Benny sat down on the couch as Ella talked actively about her homework. Jonathan grinned.

"Is Uncle Ethan and Uncle Rory coming over? They're the best!" He cheered. Erica kissed his cheek as she nodded. "Yeah. And so is Auntie Sarah and Auntie Della. Their bringing your friends, so you will be able to play with everyone." She promised. Jonathan squealed as Benny was on the verge of tears. Ella had just asked her homework question, and although Erica knew the answer, she let Benny say it.

"Daddy, is heaven real?" She asked. Benny wiped small tears as he grinned.

"Ella, honey, I don't know. I don't know if heaven is for real, but when I do find out, I can't promise I can tell you." He said, teary eyed. Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get it." He pouted. Ella sighed. "Me neither." Erica linked hands with Benny as she smiled.

"Honey, what your dad is trying to say is that he doesn't know if the heaven above exists. But he does know that he is living heaven everyday. When he is with us, when he is smiling and having fun." Benny nodded.

"Kids, heaven is real. As long as I live with the people I love the most, I will be living in heaven, and I will know that heaven truly is for real."

Ella nodded as she snuggled against Benny's chest, Jonathan laughing as he bounced on Erica's lap. Erica rested her head on Benny's shoulder as she smiled.

"We're living in heaven." She sighed, looking at Benny's emerald eyes. Benny nodded. "I agree."

And Benny lived happily ever after in the heaven he called his life, before he died, and was reunited in the heaven above with his family.

He couldn't have been any more happier.

* * *

 **A/N- And that is that! I am done!**

 **This was really a tear dropper for me. I am the writer, and I almost cried :'(**

 **But all is okay, and things are wonderful now! Yay for happy endings!**

 **Drop a review, and live your heaven!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


End file.
